


Georgia Epoxy

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-06-26
Updated: 2002-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atThe Basement, which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onThe Basement's collection profile.





	Georgia Epoxy

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

Georgia Epoxy

## Georgia Epoxy

#### by Kashmir

Subject: [slashingmulder] FIC: Georgia Epoxy M/K Date: Monday, May 27, 2002 8:46 PM 

Georgia Epoxy  
By: Kashmir ()  
PG-13-ish  
M/K 

This is just a little bit o' fluff dedicated to everyone from the Slashingmulder list attending the gathering in Atlanta in a few weeks. I hope you guys have a great time, wish I could be there with you. 

Inspired by the odd turn of conversation during the extremely late night chat last Friday. Names of those involved will be kept private to protect the insane. Not to be taken seriously, or internally. 

* * *

A warm evening breeze, sweetened with the lush scent of magnolias, stirred the moss hanging from the oak trees on the front lawn of the plantation house. Lacy Dogwood blossoms swayed seductively to the songs of the crickets and cicadas. 

A striking gentleman, dark and brooding, paced on the verandah of the house. The gentleman's strong fingers pulled through his sable locks, as if attempting to soothe an unseen affliction. 

He pauses to address his charming companion, a classic beauty with a strong profile, who is diligently tending to the remains of a green wicker chair. 

"Fuck. That really hurt, Mulder." 

"I said I was sorry." 

"That was one hell of a welcome, busting a chair over my head. Of course, why should I expect anything less from you." 

"How many times do you want me to say it? I'm sorry! It's not like I was expecting you. You're supposed to be dead, you know." 

"Yeah, well, I made a miraculous recovery." 

"So it seems. Besides, there is more than one victim here, thanks to your thick scull. Dammit, I just know they are going to take this out of my deposit...." 

"Fuck the chair, Mulder." 

"Oh, trust me, this chair is fucked." Mulder sighed. The chair was still in six different pieces and he had managed to get glue everywhere. "Putting it back together is like trying to herd cats." 

"Herd what?" 

"Cats. I heard someone say that down at the hardware store when I was buying the glue. Gotta love those colorful local phrases." 

"I suppose. Seriously, aren't you even a little glad to see me?" 

"Well, sure Krycek, it was just a shock initially. I mean, aside from the "dead" thing, I didn't expect to see anyone I knew on vacation. I just thought Atlanta sounded nice this time of year. I could sit back and relax, maybe see if there was anyone around who wanted to talk about extra terrestrial life on this planet, or perhaps discuss the finer points of gay sex." 

"Seems like kind of a long shot." 

"Well, you never know." 

"Where's this Southern hospitality I keep hearing about? You haven't even offered me so much as a mint julep." 

"Sorry, fresh out of julep. How about a screaming orgasm instead?" 

"Well knock me down and steal my teeth." 

"What?!" 

"You aren't the only one who has been soaking up the local flavor, Mulder." 

"You are one twisted Bubba, you know that Krycek?" 

"I know, but that's what you love about me." 

Krycek crushed Mulder's body against the smooth siding on the front of the house, nipping his bottom lip, then delving inside Mulder's mouth with his tongue. His hips ground lewdly against Mulder's. Krycek continued his assault until Mulder was gasping raggedly against his mouth. Krycek stepped away from Mulder, licking his lips suggestively. 

"Come on, let's take this inside." 

Mulder made as if to follow him, only to stop abruptly, still flush with the wall. 

"Ummm....." 

"Let's go Mulder. It's too late to play hard to get. I already know what a total slut you are." 

"Uh, Krycek, I, um, seem to have glued my ass to the wall." 

"Huh?" 

"I think the glue I was using on the chair somehow got on my pants and, well..." he gave another experimental tug. "Ow! Yes, it's definitely soaked through my pants." Mulder struggled briefly. "Stop laughing and help me!" 

Krycek straightened up and thumbed the tears from beneath his eyes. "What do you want me to do?" 

"I don't know, let me think for a second. You don't happen to have any fingernail polish remover on you?" 

"Does it look like I would have fingernail polish remover, Mulder? And think carefully about your answer." 

"No, of course not. Look, you're going to have to go and get some." 

"I can't believe you glued your ass to the wall." 

"Krycek." 

"You know, you're pretty much no good to me now." 

"Krycek!" 

"All right, all right. Down on the corner, huh?" 

"Yes, about two blocks down, you can't miss it." 

"Ya know, I hear Margaret Mitchell's house is around here somewhere." 

"Don't even joke about that." 

"I'm just saying, you seem to be otherwise engaged. I might as well see the sites, since I'm here and all." 

"You aren't back in twenty minutes and I will find you and kill you. And this time, believe me, I will make it stick." 

"Stick. That's a good one. You just stick around, Mulder." And with that he ambled down the steps and into the darkness. 

"Krycek? Krycek!" 

-end- 

* * *

If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to Kashmir 


End file.
